


Team TARDIS group chat

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Texting, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose Tyler has made a new group chatRose Tyler has changed the name of the chat to “Team TARDIS”Rose Tyler has added The Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Team TARDIS group chat

Rose Tyler has made a new group chat

Rose Tyler has changed the name of the chat to “Team TARDIS”

Rose Tyler has added The Doctor, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble

Rose Tyler has changed everyone’s name

> The Doctor - Spaceman
> 
> Rose Tyler - Bad Wolf
> 
> Jack Harkness - Romeo
> 
> Martha Jones - Doctor Doctor
> 
> Donna Noble - Earthgirl

Spaceman: Why does Martha get to be Doctor Doctor?

Doctor Doctor: Because I have a degree and you don’t

Spaceman: It’s my name!

Bad Wolf: Because it makes you upset babe

Romeo: Rose don’t make him grumpy before date night

Bad Wolf: It’s teasing, he can cope

Spaceman: I can, but I don’t want to.

Earthgirl: It’s your name, it wouldn’t be funny anyway

Spaceman: So I’m SPACEMAN?

Bad Wolf: Yes exactly

Bad Wolf: Anyway, we need a new TARDIS schedule. Monday - Tuesday - Wednesday - etc doesn’t work when we’re time travellers

Earthgirl: Well, how else do we do it?

Bad Wolf: I have a suggestion, but we need to vote on it.

Bad Wolf: <has sent schedule.jpeg>

> First Day - Rose
> 
> Second Day - Jack
> 
> Third Day - Martha
> 
> Fourth Day - Donna
> 
> Fifth Day - Any combination of two (must use all possible combinations before using another one again)
> 
> Sixth Day - All
> 
> Seventh Day - Date night

Doctor Doctor: What’s the difference between days and the week?

Bad Wolf: Days mean we just have to come back the next day, instead of keep track of what day of the week it is

Romeo: It works

Earthgirl: Yeah I’m in favor of this

Doctor Doctor: technically you and Jack get an extra day with the Doctor

Bad Wolf: we’re excluded from combinations day as a combination

Bad Wolf: And I mean, we are a throuple.

Spaceman: I’m okay with this

Romeo: all in favor say aye

Romeo: aye

Spaceman: aye

Bad Wolf: aye

Earthgirl: aye

Doctor Doctor: Aye

Bad Wolf: that settles it, new TARDIS schedule

Doctor Doctor: maybe we should change it so that you and Jack’s days aren’t right after your date night.

Romeo: sure

Bad Wolf: yeah that makes sense

Earthgirl: Martha - Me - Rose - Jack - Combination - all - date night?

Bad Wolf: yeah

Romeo: yeah I like that

Spaceman: new schedule then!


End file.
